


First Date Shenanigans

by idislikebaguettes



Series: Adventures with HonoKoto [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idislikebaguettes/pseuds/idislikebaguettes
Summary: Kotori and Honoka have their first date!





	First Date Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Will this be a chronological series? Who knows... but right now it is :3. Enjoy more KotoHono floof!

“Here we are… on our first date!”

“Yup!”

Kotori would be lying if she said that she hadn’t been stressing out over this for the previous week. Ever since Honoka confessed to her at the restaurant on that fateful night, they mutually agreed to have a date ASAP. It took a while, but they were finally here.

The problem was, Honoka is a bit of a ditz when it comes to planning things out beforehand. So… they really had nothing to do besides walk around, but even then, they were just standing at the school gate with no plan in mind.

“Honoka-chan…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you at least have an idea of… where to go?”

“Huh?”

Kotori sighed. “I guess I can show you around Akihabara. I know the area pretty well.”

“O-of course! That’s a great idea!”

And so they began their journey. Akihabara isn’t far from Otonokizaka, so Kotori didn’t have to worry about Honoka’s tendency to get tired very easily. 

“I wonder if we’ll see that idol store again? It’s weird to see your own face on merch, isn’t it? That last concert we did really put us on the map!”

As usual, Honoka was going off again. Kotori, of course, didn’t mind. She really enjoys Honoka’s tangents, especially if it’s about something Honoka loves. Kotori just stared at her joyful girlfriend, and a sudden thought entered her mind.

Should we hold hands?

No way, no way! This is just the first date, after all! That’s…

“Shameless!” Kotori yelled.

“I figured you wouldn’t like that idea… I’m not sure Umi would like to perform in that kind of outfit, anyway.”

“Hmm, no… that’s not…”

“Huh?”  


“Nevermind. So what do you think A-RISE does for training?” Kotori decided to start her off on another tangent to dismiss the topic.

“That’s a great question! Their stretches are probably, like, super advanced, so they can be great for performing, and…”

Perhaps Honoka was right. Kotori was acting a lot like Umi. Holding hands is just… touching, right? It shouldn’t be a problem if…she just…grabbed…Honoka’s hand.

It was done.

“Hmm? Kotori?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I knew I shouldn’t have rushed things, and…” Kotori let go of Honoka’s hand.

Honoka, however, took both of Kotori’s hands and faced her.

“It’s okay! We’re dating, now. Don’t be ashamed. Actually…”

Honoka giggled.

“W-what’s so funny?”

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered!”

“W-what?”

“Come on, Kotori.” Honoka let go of one of Kotori’s hands. “Let’s go to Akiba!” She began to lead Kotori.

“Honoka, you don’t even know the way there!”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“It kind of does!”

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: they got lost


End file.
